Aventuras desde las Sombras V21
by Ryckers Dragneel
Summary: El Mundo Mitologico Vive detras de las Sombras del Humano, unos Afortunados seran los elegidos para salvaguardar el equiilibrio entre ambos mundos, las Razas de Gran Poder se esconden entre ellos, pero los Dragones se Exinguieron hace cinco Años con la Muerte del Ultimo Dragon Natsu Llevandose a Acnologia con el...pero ahora cinco años Despues su Muerte se hace Notoria
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

La Historia Orginal pertenece Erendir, yo solo le estoy un dando un pequeño giro de casi 360°….pero en fin los invito a que lean sus obras son muy buenas…

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

**Os invito a leer una historia en colaboración, buscadlas en **

"**Héroes del Multiverso"**

Prologo. Revelaciones

_**Principios del Año**_

Nos encontramos en la capital de España, Madrid. En ella se encuentra una joven huérfana de veinte años, de estatura baja para su edad, su pelo de un hermoso color azul oscuro, liso y en cascada hasta su espalda, sus ojos son de un café oscuro casi negros, en su cuello un hermoso guardapelo de color naranja, con forma de gato. Su nombre es Wendy Marvell. Creció en un orfanato de la ciudad de Valladolid ya que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de automóvil. Ella fue la única superviviente aunque no recuerda mucho del accidente. En ese momento tenía menos de siete años. Al no tener más familiares tuvo que ir al orfanato. Nunca fue adoptada. A pesar de tener una cara hermosa y angelical la gente decía que era extraña, como si algo les dijera que era peligrosa. Ella nunca lo entendió, pues nunca había hecho algo malo. Se sentía abatida y devastada por ese suceso. Fue a los once cuando su mundo se ilumino por completo, pues conoció a la persona que sería su pilar y más fiel amigo su "hermano" el siempre venia de visita, solo para verla a ella, sin embargo nunca pudo adoptarla, pues su trabajo se lo impedía, o eso era lo que él decía, pero eso nunca lo detuvo, siempre que venía de visita la colmaba de amor, cariño y felicidad, siempre apoyaba al orfanatorio donde ella estaba, llevando donaciones y hasta mando a construir un pequeño centro de asistencia médica para los niños del orfanato, él era esa luz al final del camino que siempre busco y aunque nunca pudo ser adoptada, después de conocerlo dejo de importarle pues sabía que él era y seria su mundo. Sin embargo ya van cinco años sin saber de él, Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se fue del orfanato. Había terminado el instituto con la mejor nota. Y actualmente estudia dos carreras prontas a terminar, Zoología y Veterinaria pues los animales eran su pasión, al salir del orfanato le entregaron un hermoso departamento LKD con dos habitaciones, le pregunto al orfanato de donde vino el regalo y fue de su hecho su hermano quien se lo había dejado como un obsequio para cuando cumpliera su mayoría de edad. Para su mala suerte conseguir trabajo para un estudiante era ya bastante malo, si bien tenía una gran suma de dinero que él le dejo en el banco de Madrid al cual por cierto aun le seguía llegando dinero, a pesar de no verlo desde hace tanto tiempo él siempre la cuidaba, pero no quería siempre depender de él, por eso se propuso a buscar ese trabajo, y mostrarle cuando vuelva que ella podía valerse por sí misma. Como cosa del destino se encontró con una antigua amiga del orfanato quien estaba en una situación un poco peor, pues no tenía donde quedarse así que entre las dos ocuparon el departamento y consiguieron empleo como ayudantes en una Tienda de Ropas, si bien la paga no era excelente le era bastante cómoda para vivir y puesto que no pagaban alquiler pues el LKD era de ella no había más problemas, ese era su mundo siempre perfecto y tranquilo, y siempre esperando volver a ver a su hermano…

Sin embargo, su mundo estaba a punto de cambiar, era fin de semana, más precisamente un domingo por la noche. Se encontraba saliendo de un cine con Sherria quien es su fiel y más confiable amiga y compañera de departamento, una hermosa chica de su misma estatura y complexión pero muy a su pesar sus pechos eran más grandes algo con lo que siempre le peleaba a la vida por ser tan injusta, su pelo era de un hermoso color rosa, atados a dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, también iban dos compañeras de trabajo, acababan de ver el estreno de una hermosa película romántica, con sus amigas la charla al salir era bastante divertida, pues hablaban del hermoso atractivo del protagonista y alguno que otro actor, Las chicas estaban haciéndoles algunos ojitos bonitos a los chicos que salían del cine, obvio que de ver cualquier otra peli, sin embargo ella solo seguía la charla de manera bastante superficial, Wendy siempre se divertía con ellas. A pesar de ser una mujer bastante bonita, nunca se había interesado mucho en un hombre. Cierto es que reconocía a un hombre atractivo, e incluso había salido con varios pero nunca llegaban más allá de su segunda o tercera cita, por alguna extraña razón nunca consiguió algo duradero, siempre la acusaban de ser muy exigente y un poco temperamental y que sus estándares eran muy altos aunque lo último siempre se lo decía su amiga. Quería una relación, pero nunca la consiguió. Miro su reloj, el cual ya marcaba bastante pasadas las siete.

\- _Chicas, lo siento pero ya tenemos que irnos _– dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Sherria

\- _Buuu. No digas eso Wen, ¡la noche aun es joven!_ – grito una.

_\- ¡Venga, quédense!_ – grito otra

\- _Lo lamento chicas, pero estoy cansada. Además, mañana tengo un examen_.

\- _¡Venga Wendy, quedémonos otro ratito!_ – dijo Sherria

\- _Sherria ya sabes cómo te pones en las mañanas para despertarte, así que no! Debemos irnos ya! O no lograremos llegar a tiempo a la estación…_

Sherria sabía muy bien que era cierto lo que su amiga decía, pues era bastante amigable con su almohada y cobijas como para despertarse temprano, así que derrotada y cabizbaja se despidió de sus amigas y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la estación junto a Wendy

Nada más salir a la calle pudo notar el frio del invierno. A pesar de estar a finales de Marzo, el frio calaba en los huesos.

Mientras caminaban, lograron notar una presencia, alguien les estaba siguiendo. En momentos como ese daba gracias al haberle hecho caso a su hermano para que fuera a clases personales de defensa personal. Le había servido de mucho luego de salir del orfanato. Sobre todo contra ladrones. A pesar de notarlo, en ningún momento les atacaron.

XXXXX

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba la pareja de chicas, una persona con capucha se encontraba vigilándolo. Lo único que se podía notar eran unos ojos rojos como la sangre con las pupilas afiladas y dos grandes colmillos. Saco un móvil y marco.

-_Objetivo a la vista._ – Dijo el sujeto con acento rumano – _va acompañado de una humana, en espera de órdenes… _

_-*No debe haber testigos, procede tienes permiso. Ella es la última Sylfirie existente, si acabas con ella acabaremos con el único obstáculo para el objetivo de nuestro señor, además sería un duro golpe para [S.H.I.E.L.D.]*_ \- dijo una voz autoritaria por el teléfono.

\- _Recibido._ –y colgó.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la boca del sujeto, mostrando como sus colmillos se hacían mucho más largos.

XXXXX

Al cruce de una calle a mitad de camino a la estación estaba una hermosa chica de estatura promedio pero solo eso era lo normal, pues su cabello era de una bellísimo color escarlata cual rosas, su cuerpo era de infarto, su busto era bastante grande pero su cintura era pequeña cual modelo, sus caderas eran anchas y sus piernas torneadas. Vestía un licra de ejercicios negro junto a una camisa que ajustaba a su cuerpo, por encima de eso llevaba un top corto deportivo y en su hombro una mochila, demostrando que venía de hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios, su ojos miraban a la oscura noche mientras recordaba, pero bastante atenta a su verdadera misión…

Por eso cuando vio a dos chicas acercarse, mostro una sonrisa y avanzo hacia ellas, está siempre era la misma ruta que usaban.

XXXXX

Todo el lugar estaba vacío, solo con la luz de las farolas y la Luna. Seguían su rumbo con tranquilidad hasta que alguien se le puso en medio. Por la pinta y la oscuridad de la noche no pudieron reconocerla y se colocaron en guardia.

_\- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?_ – pregunto la pelirrosa.

La extraña figura avanzo un poco para que la luz de la luna reflejara su rostro.

\- _Oigan tranquilas chicas soy yo_… - dijo la pelirroja

\- _¡Erza! _–fue el grito de sorpresa de ambas, conocían a la chica desde hace mucho eran bastante buenas amigas.

La pelirroja conocida ahora como erza, les explico que venía de una sesión de entrenamiento en el gym y que las vio, caminando, como sus departamentos quedan hacia la misma dirección no vieron inconveniente en irse juntas.

Pero las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles…

Cuando se disponían a emprender el rumbo nuevamente un extraño encapuchado se los impidió

_-¿Qué quieres?_ – pregunto Erza, con seriedad sabía muy bien quien era…

El sujeto levanto su rostro y las chicas se asustaron al ver los largos colmillos y sus ojos rojos.

\- _Oohh otro aperitivo, tranquilízate chiquita solo quiero a la peli azul ustedes dos serán los abrebocas… _

\- _no iré contigo a ningún lado_ \- dijo Wendy con ira y asco, para ocultar su miedo Sherria estaba aterrada por lo colmillos largos del extraño.

\- _Que eres, porque la quieres a ella…_ pregunto Erza, si bien ya creía saber la respuesta quería confirmarlo…

\- _no tengo obligación a responderte, pero ya que todas morirán, no veo problema en responderte, soy un vampiro, querida, y la quiero a ella porque ella es la última de su perfecta y poderosa raza y eso puede perjudicar los planes de mi señor_.

Erza solo tenso su postura, por la sorpresa, su misión era cuidar a Sherria del peligro y vigilarle hasta nuevo aviso, pero el por qué este vampiro quiere llevarse a Wendy le era todo un misterio pues la niña no mostraba nada diferente a un humano normal, así que no veía sentido alguno en lo que dijo… bueno ya habrá tiempo para más preguntas después, lo primero era evitar el peligro, iba a comenzar el ataque pero el vampiro le gano.

PAM

Sin tener tiempo ni para parpadear, el vampiro le asesto un duro golpe al estómago, lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás.

Sin duda ese golpe era bastante fuerte. Podía notar como las ligeras fracturas en algunas costillas.

El vampiro haciendo gala de su velocidad volvió a atacar pero esta vez Sherria quien no salía del estupor…

PAM

Al igual que Erza fue enviada varios metros lejos de donde estaba, pero esta no corrió con la misma suerte y se desmayó.

\- _¡Sherria!…_ \- fue el grito asustado de Wendy, si disponía a pelear, pero no pudo hacer nada frente a la velocidad del vampiro quien en un instante ya estaba frente a ella.

-_Buaj._ – Erza escupió algo de sangre debido al fuerte golpe. Pero aun con dolor se levantó y encaro al vampiro o a la escena, pues el vampiro estaba parado frente a Wendy mientras está estaba pasmada sin hacer nada – _desgraciado…_\- fue la única expresión de la pelirroja y se lanzó al ataque.

El vampiro había paralizada a Wendy con su mirada, cuando escucho a la otra levantarse ya era tarde para ella pues ya había atravesado el estómago de la chica con su mano, retiro su mano con una sonrisa y esquivo el ataque de la otra chica.

\- _oh gran avance, niña… esa velocidad no es de un humano normal verdad, de hecho pensándolo bien, deberías estar inconsciente por el golpe al igual que la otra niña…_ \- dijo el vampiro a Erza quien estaba al lado de Wendy revisando su estado, la herida era grave tenía que sacarla de allí rápido o de lo contrario moriría, pero el enemigo frente a ella era formidable, su "yo" actual, anteriormente habría acabado con esta pobre escoria de vampiro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de hecho anteriormente no estaría haciendo misiones de vigilancia, su puesto estaba siempre en la vanguardia la elite de la elite, pero la tragedia de hace cinco años cambio todo eso…mientras lanzaba un cantico para que el sangrado parara, y aplicaba unas pociones al cuerpo de Wendy, se levantó y le dio una mirada muerte al vampiro…

\- _te matare…_\- dijo con voz fuerte…pero al igual que la otra vez, no tuvo tiempo para nada.

-_¡Arg!_

El hombre se había puesto detrás suyo y le había clavado los colmillos en el cuello de forma violenta, produciéndole mucho dolor. Los siguientes segundos todos empezó a ponerse borroso. Se estaba quedando inconsciente, el collar oculto en su cuello brillo con una intensa luz blanquecina…y su mente volvió al orden, estaba centrada otra vez…

\- _oooohh eso es magia protectora? Espera…_ \- dijo el vampiro con sorpresa como acordándose de algo – _no puede ser, pelo rojo, excelente cuerpo, y esa magia blanquecina, jajajajajaja solo falta tú amada espada en tu cintura, para tener la imagen completa, no es así? Titania?_ – dijo el chico con sarcasmo…

Erza volvió a arremeter contra el vampiro pero este le esquivo moviéndose a lado…

\- _jajaja_ – se carcajeo el vampiro – _sin duda este combate sería muy diferente para mí, si me enfrentará a ti en el pasado, pero tus tiempos de gloria ya pasaron… no puedes proteger a nadie ya…_

Esa última frase colmo la conciencia de Erza y comenzó a atacar de manera desesperada, aunque ya había pasado tanto tiempo todavía tenía fresca la memoria de ese suceso…

\- _jajajaja_ – volvió a carcajearse el vampiro – al parecer he tocado una fibra sensible, verdad? Pero que lastima no pudiste llegar a tiempo otra vez…

-…- Erza estaba no estallo en ira, se quedó estática al escuchar eso, su mente estaba por revivir ese recuerdo…-_ no, no, no, no, nooo _\- lucho con su mente en colapso, para que no reviviera el suceso que marco su vida, la oscuridad de la noche, su rostro, su sonrisa, y su cuerpo iluminado en el cielo…se agarraba fuerte su cabeza, pero sus gritos eran gracia para el vampiro, este se disponía a terminar con su sufrimiento y jactarse del título de haber sido quien mato a la reina de las hadas, pero una visita inesperada se lo impidió.

\- _¡ERZA!_ – fue un grito autoritario y fuerte, dirigido a ella para que se calmara, cuando esta abrió los ojos lo vio, su rostro firme y autoritario sin expresión alguna, su pelo negro como la noche. – _está jugando con tu mente tranquilízate, trata con las niñas, yo acabare con él…- _dijo el pelinegro Erza asintió y corrió hacia Sherria y la llevo hacia Wendy, a la cual la herida había dejado de sangrar, y estaba cerrando de buena manera, "_el hechizo funciono, gracias a dios_", fue su línea de pensamiento, por lo menos aun podía usar un poco de magia curativa… volvió a mirar a la pelea del vampiro con el recién llegado, _"Gracias Gray_"…- dijo de manera silenciosa a su compañero…

El recién llegado, le lanzo una pequeña mirada al vampiro frente a él y solo pudo bufar en molestia – _maldición ya no son como antes, eres una simple escoria…_ \- dijo con odio

\- _jah eso es lo que tú eres al trabajar para esos desgraciados, nuestra raza esta…_\- no pudo terminar de hablar pues su cuerpo fue mando a volar de un golpe que nunca vio llegar…

\- _no te atrevas a compararme contigo… escoria hibrida... ahora di tus últimas palabras… _

_\- desgraciado morirás igual que él…_

_\- Hum, esas palabrerías no funcionaran conmigo…_

El vampiro se sorprendió por lo sereno que estaba el chico frente a él se suponía que al igual que Erza la muerte de ese chico lo había traumado para su vida de guerrero, pero aquí estaba frente a el frio como un tempano de hielo, al igual que siempre, el vampiro estaba a punto de atacar pero de la nada el aire a su alrededor se volvió aún más frio y lamento su estupidez de no haber escapado…lo siguiente que vio fue al chico frente a él chasquear sus dedos, y todo su mundo se congelo…

El que antes era el vampiro que iba a asesinar a las chicas estaba ahora convertido en una gran estatua de hielo…

\- _Hum, escoria hibrida, como se le ocurre siquiera mirarme…-_ dijo el pelinegro al voltearse y el hielo se hizo añicos…

\- _tenemos que irnos de aquí…como esta ella_ \- dijo Gray a Erza

_\- Si, se está recuperando bastante bien, al parecer es bastante voluble a la magia, apresurémonos, yo llevare a Wendy…ayúdame con ella… _

Gray tomo a Sherria en sus manos y se paró al lado de Erza y ambos emprendieron camino hacia la casa de las chicas…

Tienen que explicar la situación y cambiar todo… 

XXX

_-" Voy a morir. Vaya, y yo que esperaba hacer algo más en mi vida. Que se le va a hacer." _Fue el pensamiento de Wendy al sentir como el supuesto vampiro le atravesaba el estómago con facilidad

Wendy no tenía miedo a la muerte, por lo que no sintió temor al ver que se moría.

Pero sentía un remordimiento bastante grande en su corazón, no poder volver a su hermano…

\- _"lo siento hermano, no pude cumplir mi promesa, quiera volver a verte, al menos será en la nueva vida, hasta la otra Natsu…" _ pensó Wendy como despedida, a lo lejos escucho a Erza levantarse, había perdido mucha sangre por el loco de ojos rojos que le atravesó el estómago.

PAM

Cayó al suelo de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza, Erza llego a su lado, pero su toque casi no lo sentía, la oye decir algo raro, y echar un líquido verdusco en la herida, pero su mente ya estaba terminando de irse. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue a Erza brillar con una luz blanquecina…

_**Esa noche - horas más tarde**_

Wendy abría lentamente los ojos. Se sintió cómoda. Estaba tumbado en un sitio cómodo. Una vez que se aclaró los ojos observo el lugar. Se encontraba en su cama. Cuando recordó lo ocurrido reviso su teléfono. Eran las siete de la mañana. "_Así que todo fue un sueño" _suspiro con alivio. Todavía quedaba bastante tiempo, El sol apenas empezaba a salir. Se levantó dolorida de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina-salón-comedor. Entro sin fijarse en las cuatro figuras que estaban allí. Una sentada en la pequeña mesa, dos de pie y la última sentada al frente de la mesa. Se preparó un café, le dio un sorbo y se dio la vuelta. La taza cayó al suelo con estrepito, pues Wendy se había asustado…

Las figuras, algunas eran conocidas y otras desconocidas. Eran dos hombres y dos mujeres a las cuales conocía pues, una era su compañera de apartamento, y la otra su amiga de universidad, pero los hombres nunca los había visto uno de ellos, estaba sentado en la silla frente a la mesa, aparentaba tener treinta o cuarenta años e iba vestido con un traje. El otro tampoco lo había visto en su vida, estaba parado al lado de señor, este estaba sin camisa, su apariencia era joven quizás unos poco años mayor que ella misma. Su pelo era negro como la noche, pero sus ojos mostraban casi el mismo brillo que el del chico que su sueño si es que a lo de ayer se le puede decir sueño.

\- _Me alegra que haya despertado, señorita Marvell_. – hablo el hombre mayor.

Wendy aparto la mirada del chico para dirigirse al hombre mayor.

\- _Sherria, Erza, explíquenme esto, quienes son ellos y que hacen en mi casa, y por qué él está desnudo…_

El chico, volvió su rostro a su abdomen soltó un chasquido de lengua más una maldición y se giró para buscar algo imagino que su camisa

\- _Oh. Por supuesto. Perdón por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Phillip Coulson y él es Gray Fullbusters, y como ya conocerás Ella es Erza Scarlett. Somos agentes de [S.H.I.E.L.D.]._

\- _¿? _– Wendy se encontraba bastante perdido.

\- _como ya le he explicado a tu compañera, somos una organización que se encarga de mantener a la humanidad segura de las criaturas mitológicas._

\- _¿Perdón? _– pregunto Wendy mientras le dirigía una mirada de soslayo a Sherria ella estaba pálida pero tranquila, por su rostro presintió que lo que se venía era una fuerte noticia así que se sentó a su lado para no caerse.

\- _¿Recuerda a quien le ataco?_

\- _Sí. Dijo que era un vampiro… pero estaba soñando._ – se rio, pero al ver la cara seria de ambos dejo de hacerlo – _Estaba soñando, ¿verdad?_

\- _Dígamelo usted. No soy vidente y tampoco puedo ver dentro de los sueños de los demás, además no fue a mí a quien le agujerearon el estómago_.

-… - Wendy recordó entonces la herida y se llevó la mano a su abdomen, pero no había nada solo una ligera laceración pequeña.

-_ Ya está casi cerrada, he de admitir que tienes un nivel regenerativo bastante alto _dijo Coulson

_\- ¿Y qué hacen aquí?_

\- _Dicen que yo soy una descendiente de las Sylfides de los bosques, y por eso están aquí… _dijo Sherria de manera sorprendida, al igual que ella…

\- _pero…_ _eso no es posible, y por qué entonces me quería a mí y no a ti…_dijo Wendy todas las palabras la estaban asustando, tanto que ofendió un poco a su amiga con su comentario

\- _No teníamos dudas en que usted dejaría este tema de lado pero, me temo que no será el único ataque que sufran si no está con nosotros, puesto ella es una de las razas más raras que existieron y en cuanto a usted, el enemigo a puesto los ojos en usted, por lo que nos dimos la tarea de buscar su sangre y ascendencia, por lo tanto lo más legítimo es que también le demos protección… _

\- _¿Cómo dice?_

\- _El vampiro pertenece a una organización de criaturas que quieren destruir a la raza humana [Blanche] se hacen llamar._

\- _¿Y por qué me atacaron a mí? No creo ser más importante que políticos o millonarios._

\- _Ya se lo dije, es porque no eres humano. Bueno, originalmente no_.

-_¡!_

Wendy se asombró y confundió ante las palabras del hombre, gracias a que sentó antes puesto que en este momento no tendría fuerza suficiente para estar de pie.

\- _¿Qué quiere decir?_ – pregunto en un susurro.

\- _Dígame, señorita Marvell. Con lo que ha visto esta noche, ¿cree usted que existan vampiros, hombres lobo o dragones?_

La chica no hizo nada solo se mantuvo cayada. Recordando el ataque y miro al chico. Sus ojos mostraban que efectivamente no era humano.

\- _Estoy empezando a replanteármelo_. – le contesto.

\- _Bien. Pues déjeme decirle que usted es la Ultima Elfa de Zesthiria. La ultima de su gran especie_.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-_ ¡Jajajajajaja! _– Wendy se empezó a carcajear con ganas.

A pesar de su risa, ni Coulson ni Erza y tampoco Gray cambiaron sus miradas.

Sherria solo suspiraba con aceptación…

_\- ¡¿Estas en serio?! ¡Imposible!_ – una vez se recuperó de la risa volvió a hablar – _No creo en la magia y de hecho la aborrezco, y si no recuerdo mal los elfos tienen rasgos diferentes a un humano y además son más altos, y por lo que puede ver. Mis orejas son normales y soy bastante enana así que ¡Es imposible!_

\- _No. No lo es. Su sangre Elfina está sellada desde hace mucho tiempo. Su Elfo interior esta sellado. Si acaban con usted acaban con su especie. Es por eso que ha sido atacada y es por eso que lo volverán a hacer cuando sepan que sigue viva, su raza se creía que estaba extinta hace mucho tiempo pues Zesthiria fue consumido por demonios en la anterior guerra_.

-_¡!_

Wendy tardo un rato, intentando digerir todo lo dicho, con una mirada a Sherria supo ella también paso por lo mismo

\- _Chicas, si vienen con nosotros podremos quitar el sello de cada uno. Conocerán lo que casi ningún humano conoce. Podrán ayudarnos con sus poderes a evitar una nueva guerra entre humanos y no humanos._ – esta vez hablo Erza con un tono amable.

La mente de Wendy estaba trabajando horas extras, pero algo llamaba su atención…

\- _fingiste ser nuestra amiga, por qué? _Pregunto Wendy a Erza.

\- _la Agente Scarlett tenía una misión, de vigilar y cuidar a su amiga, la Señorita Blendy por lo tanto deberán de entender que no podía dar su verdadera identidad y su propósito_

Wendy pudo notar como Erza se mordía sus labios.

\- _Al principio si estaba por la misión, pero de verdad me encariñe con ambas, de verdad lo siento_

Wendy estaba con bastantes sentimientos encontrados, confusión, ira, odio, gratitud y muchos… respiro profundo

\- _Gracias por ayudarme…_ dijo Wendy a Erza, pues recordaba estar a punto de morir de no ser por erza y el brebaje que vertió en su herida no estaría teniendo esta conversación

-_Ustedes deciden, señorita Marvell y Señorita Blendy_. – dijo Coulson – _Esperaremos su llamada. _– dejo una tarjeta al lado del teléfono y le hizo un gesto a Gray. Ambos salieron de la casa de las chicas sin mirar atrás, Erza por su parte se quedó un rato solo para decir una palabras,

_\- Vale la pena…- _y se fue

XXXXX

La noche del martes, las chicas observaban el teléfono y la tarjeta en sus manos. Sin duda era una locura aquello que había vivido. Simplemente increíble. Pero, por algún motivo, no les parecía tan descabellado. Algo se lo decía. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Y ella también pensó que si ellos tienen tanto poder, con su ayuda podría encontrar a su hermano. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y con un asentimiento más una mirada llena de determinación marcó el número de teléfono y llamaron, al altavoz se escucharon dos pitidos y luego hablo.

-Señor Coulson, Somos Wendy y Sherria Aceptamos.

**Erendir: **por si alguien se lo pregunta, no. No es un crossover con Marvel. Simplemente me agrada Phillip "Phil" Coulson y me apetecía ponerlo. En cuanto a [S.H.I.E.L.D.], me parecía adecuado. Aviso que no sé cuándo volveré a publicar, pero lo haré.

**Ryckers: **bueno como verán esto es casi parecido al "aventuras desde las sombras" de mi amigo **Erendir **alguno que otro cambio, pero nada significativo aún! Con el tiempo se podrá notar el verdadero cambio de la historia…


	2. Cap1 Decisiones y Cambios

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

La Historia Orginal pertenece Erendir, yo solo le estoy un dando un pequeño giro de casi 360°….pero en fin, los invito a que lean sus obras son muy buenas…

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-_comentarios normales_-

-_"pensamientos"-_

_-*comunicación artificial.*-_

* * *

**Os invito a leer las demás historias de Erendir, buscadlas en su perfil**

**Y También los invito a Leer mis Historias, Buscadlas en mi Perfil**

**Además también pueden Buscar nuestra historia en Colaboración en **

"**Héroes del Multiverso"**

**Capítulo 1: **

* * *

**Decisiones y Cambios**

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Coulson y los demás se habían ido.

Ambas estaban pensativas en el sillón donde estaban sentadas…

_¡Ding ding!_

El sonido del timbre de la alarma sonó estrepitosamente, sacándolas de sus pensamientos, Wendy Suspiro en derrota, definitivamente sabía que tenía que pensar las cosas más detenidamente, es una decisión bastante grande la que van a tomar, miro a Sherria buscando algún indicio de algo, pero nada, así que se levantó y se dispuso a ir a su universidad, ambas hicieron su camino a la facultad sin dirigirse ni una palabra, ambas estaban absortas en sus pensamientos, el día paso, sin contemplaciones y sin interrupciones, las charlas y actitud hacia sus compañeros de facultad era la misma, y tal como pensaron Erza no estaba hoy en el campus, al parecer su única misión era vigilarlas y también el estudiar en la misma facultad era otra mentira, al volver a casa, no parecían personas, el pensamiento y la curiosidad de esa nueva vida, las tenía absorbidas, cuando llego la hora de dormir, ninguna de las dos podía conciliar el sueño, fue Sherria quien se levantó de su cama con rumbo a la habitación de su compañera

Sherria era una niña Huérfana igual que Wendy, si bien ella fue adoptada cuando tenía trece años por la familia Blendy, siempre se mantuvo en contacto con su amiga, al contrario de Wendy que perdió a sus padres ella nunca los conoció, pues llego al orfanatorio desde que era una pequeña bebe, envuelta solo en una cobija de rosado color al igual que su pelo, no sentía odio hacia sus padres, tampoco remordimientos pero, por lo menos quería respuestas del porque la abandonaron ahora que sabía de su sangre tenía más ganas de querer encontrarlos porque, quizás, ellos ya sabían de su sangre, y por eso la desecharon o quizás la alejaron para que no pasara peligro a su lado, pero nunca lo sabría a menos que se lo preguntara a ellos, por eso tenía casi toda la intención de irse con los señores que vinieron, pero se sentiría mal si volvía a dejar a Wendy, si bien ya la había abandonado una vez cuando ambas tenían trece años, que fue cuando la familia Blendy le adopto, pero Wendy no iba a quedarse sola pues en ese entonces su Hermano Natsu estaba con ella y ella estaba feliz de tenerlo, solo eso hizo que la despedida y la separación fuera menos dolorosa, pero ahora nadie sabía nada de Natsu desde hace casi cinco años o más, el orfanato decía que las donaciones y apoyos económicos siguen llegando, pero que no han sabido nada de él en todo ese tiempo, por eso sabía que sería muy mala idea dejarle sola sin alguien con quien apoyarse, y no podía simplemente dejarle sola así como así, no después de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre las dos, todos los altibajos que les dio la vida cuando buscaran empleo, todas las horas juntas nada de eso sería reemplazado así como si nada, ella era la hermana que siempre quiso, en su familia adoptiva tuvo una hermana, pero solo la logro conocer durante un año nada más, pues para cuando ella llego solo paso un año para que su hermana Sherry cumpliera la mayoría de edad y se fuera con su nuevo esposo, si bien su hermana era amable en ese año que estuvieron juntas nunca llego a tener esa hermandad que tiene con Wendy, por eso estaba tan pensativa, en su cama mirando al techo, su mundo había llegado a un cruce bastante peligroso, la decisión que tomara ahora sería muy importante para su futuro, por eso sin poder conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera se levantó de su cama, y tomo su cobija y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga, tomo una respiración profunda y toco con suavidad la puerta, y justo al igual que ella Wendy tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, una vez acostadas ambas en la misma cama, las dos mirando el techo, ella decidió romper el silencio.

\- _Sabes? Creo que sería una buena idea irnos con ellos…_dijo Sherria…

\- _Cambiaríamos todo nuestro mundo y tipo de vida por uno desconocido…_

_\- Pero sabríamos que somos y como defendernos, y no vuelvas decir que no crees en la magia, pues tu misma vistes el tamaño de tu herida y ahora no tienes nada… _

_\- Si tienes razón…pero…es que tengo demasiado miedo…_

_\- Y ya crees que yo no…pero sabes; yo nunca conocí a mis padres, no tengo ningún recuerdo, nada simplemente mi mente esta en blanco cuando pienso en ellos, quizás tú los perdiste, pero para mí nunca estuvieron, quizás tu tengas algún recuerdo bonito de una noche de lluvia o un día de verano para recordarles a parte del recuerdo de ese accidente, pero yo no, pero sabes, si ellos pudieran decirme quienes son mis padres, iré, quiero saber por qué me abandonaron al nacer, porque no me querían como su hija, y que paso…_

_\- Sherria yo… no lose, son tantas cosas, y si él vuelve a buscarme…_

_\- Estoy segura que Natsu entenderá el porque te vas, además no es como si fueras morir…_

_\- Tienes razón, pero aun así…_

_\- Además mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, si ellos tienen tanto poder e influencia como aparentan, quizás y también puedes obtener ayuda de ellos para encontrar a tu hermano Natsu, no lo crees?_

_\- Sherria! Eso es increíble, no había pensado en eso… _

\- _Claro que sí! Deberías de sopesar más los pros que los contras, si, cambiaríamos toda nuestra vida pero no puedes saber si será para mal, debes de pensar que sea para mejor, además todavía podemos seguir siendo víctimas de ataques…_

_\- Pero tampoco puedes asegurar que sea todo perfecto, tal cual lo pintas, además mira lo que hicieron con Erza la obligaron a ser nuestras amigas, solo por su gusto…_

_\- Si!, eso lo sé y me duele bastante saberlo porque yo la apreciaba, pero no hay duda que nos protegió, aun a costa de su vida_

_\- Has pensado tantas cosas, pero y nuestras carreras, ya estamos por graduarnos, no podemos echar por la borda todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí…_

_\- Es cierto que no podemos desperdiciar todas esas noches sin poder dormir, pero el futuro que se nos presenta es al parecer más grande…_

_\- Sabes qué? Debemos dormir, mañana pensaremos mejor las cosas…_

_\- si vamos a dormir…_

El amanecer fue inclemente y despertó a las chicas, se levantaron y cada una empezó su rutina diaria, se lavaron y comieron como siempre su rutina de clases fue igual que la de ayer, aunque todo estuvo tranquilo, sus amigas les hablaron y ellas siempre actuaron como si nada, pero lo Wendy pensó, fue no arruinar la vida de las demás chicas por su miedo, pues el estar cerca de ellas las puede poner en peligro, por eso a la noche del Martes se dispusieron a llamar al agente.

_\- Señor Coulson, Somos Wendy y Sherria Aceptamos_.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían llamado a Coulson, aceptando la propuesta que [S.H.I.E.L.D.] le ofrecía. Solo esperaban no arrepentirse de haber aceptado pues, según les habían dicho, si aceptaba no podrían echarse atrás.

_¡Ding dong!_

El sonido del timbre de su casa sonó estrepitosamente, sacándolas de sus pensamientos. Con un suspiro profundo Sherria fue abrir la puerta, definitivamente sabia quienes podrían ser, se levantó y camino hacía a la puerta, para una vez abierta, ver al agente Coulson y al a un desconocido, este era de hecho bastante parecido al desnudista del Lunes, su compleción, su color de piel y de hecho hasta su aire de grandeza era el mismo, pero su pelo era de un color claro y albino, muy diferente del negro como la noche del otro chico, sin duda alguna Sherria se sonrojo bastante al verle, Wendy había venido detrás de ella, pero esta buscaba a Erza, por lo menos al verla quizás haga más agradable la ida pero se decepciono bastante al no encontrarla.

— _Temo que la Agente Erza, se encuentra en otra misión y no pudo venir, lamento eso, en cambio él es Lyon Vastia, espero que sea suficiente con nosotros _Dijo el Agente Coulson.

Ambas se dieron una mirada, extraña pues habían captado el sarcasmo del agente, se presentaron muy formalmente aunque Sherria, aún tenía el notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— _¿Ya están listas? _Pregunto Coulson.

— _Sí. Solo tenemos que ir por las maletas y podemos partir. _Dijo Wendy

— _Me temo que no puede. — _le cortó de pronto_. — Si va a coger algo debe ser algo importante._

— _Pero y nuestras cosas?. _Pregunto Wendy alarmada

— … _\- _sin embargo Coulson no dijo nada en respuesta.

Sin pensar demasiado, se miraron y ambas se adentraron en el piso y cada una fue a su habitación, Sherria volvió con su cobija rosa y Wendy con una gata Blanca en sus brazos. Dicha gata era una gatita de color blanco llamado Charle un regalo de su Hermano. Solía estar fuera de la casa durante gran parte del día o la noche, dependiendo de las ganas que tuviera. Una vez que ambas habían tomado sus cosas volvieron a la puerta. Coulson, que había aparecido de repente, miro al gato, y la cobija más no dijo nada.

— _Bien. Si ya está todo, por favor, acompáñenme_ — esta vez habló Coulson.

Dio media vuelta, rumbo a las escaleras. El LKD estaba situado en complejo de Departamentos, el suyo estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que no se usaba el ascensor. Sherria tomo a la gatita y la envolvió en su cobija para protegerla del frio. Una vez fuera del edificio la pelirrosa hablo.

— _Disculpe, pero_… — indagó inquieta la chica.

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Cómo van a hacer para hacer parecer que hemos desaparecido?_

— _Oh, eso es muy sencillo._ — expresó tranquilamente. — _Verán…_

_¡Boom!_

Una explosión. Una explosión bastante cerca. Las chicas se encogieron ante dicha explosión, pero ni Coulson ni el otro agente se inmutaron. Dándose la vuelta lograron divisar que la explosión se produjo en su piso y el fuego se encontraba devorando su hasta ahora casa.

— _¿¡Qué demonios…!? _Chillo Wendy con miedo, pues ese Departamento era un obsequio de su hermano.

— _Así haremos que desaparezcan_. — les explico mirando el sitio del estruendo. — _Tenemos unos cuerpos falsos. Sus vecinos de al lado, encima y debajo no se encuentran. La explosión no dañara al edificio. Esta todo controlado._

— _¡Todo controlado_! — Grito Wendy hecha una furia, aun con la adrenalina circulando velozmente por sus venas — _¡Acaban de volar mi piso entero! Ese Lugar era mi Hogar, el único que me queda, porque demonios lo han volado así como así…_

— _Es la mejor forma de hacerlas desaparecer. Cuando lleguen y vean los cadáveres intentaran identificarlos. Sacaran sus huellas y ustedes estarán muertas para los ojos del mundo._

— _¡¿Y cómo cojones sacaran mi ADN?! _Pregunto Sherria pues Wendy había quedado helada con la noticia del despojo de su identidad y el aislado del mundo, al parecer su objetivo se fue al garete.

— _Tenemos nuestros métodos_. — sonrió levemente mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta un todoterreno y negro, en el cual había otro hombre de [S.H.I.E.L.D.] esperando.

Ya eran cinco. Un poco demasiado, pensaban las chicas.

Wendy se quedó parada durante varios segundos, asombrada. Noto como Happy temblaba. Supuso que estaría asustado por la explosión.

— _¡Shh! Tranquilo amiguita. Estoy contigo_.

— _Miau._ — maulló el gato.

— "_adiós Hermano" – _dijo en su mente, mientras le daba una última mirada a su departamento en llamas y se adentró en el coche.

Luego de subirse ambas, el hombre albino se sentó al lado de ellas y el Agente Coulson se subió al asiento del copiloto y arrancaron. El viaje duro bastante. Al final el todoterreno aparco en una explanada con una pequeña pista de aterrizaje para avionetas. Allí, esperando, había un lujoso jet privado.

— _¿Vamos a volar?_ — pregunto con nerviosismo Wendy, aún recuerda el malestar atroz que siente al volar

— _¿Tienes miedo?_

— _Bueno, solo he viajado una vez en avión y hubo bastantes turbulencias. No fue un viaje agradable_. — recordó incomodo aquella nada pintoresca escena en su vida con hermano quien por cierto al parecer también padecía de lo mismo.

— _Ya veo. Pues me temo que si vamos a volar._ — la vista de Coulson fue al gato – _Y le pediría que metieran a su gata en una de las jaulas que usan para los vuelos de animales. No tenemos muchas ganas de limpiar el jet._

— …- las chicas miraron al agente con mala cara, pero asintieron.

Wendy le dio un vistazo a Charle en los brazos de Sherria, la cual se encontraba durmiendo. El conductor del todoterreno no las siguió así, que ahora solo eran cuatro personas, el Albino que parecía mudo, el agente Coulson y las chicas, Ambos hombres subieron al jet primero. Wendy metió a Charle en una de esas jaulas para animales, aunque a la pequeña minina no le gustó nada. Las pobres se llevaron algunas que otro arañazo. Al final le dieron un tranquilizante al gato para que se durmiera durante todo el viaje.

* * *

_**En alguna parte de Centro Europa**_

* * *

El viaje en avión había sido corto en comparación a los vuelos comerciales. Supuso que se debía a que volaba en un jet de una agencia súper secreta. El dúo se dedicó a hablar de trivialidades ya que los agentes no tenían pensado decir nada hasta llegar a la base.

Wendy se había dormido a mitad del vuelo y no porque ella quisiera. Le habían dado una pastilla para que se durmiera.

Sherria en cambio estaba intranquila, quería plantar una conversación con el albino, pero este solo había cerrado sus ojos, y relajo su respiración, no estaba dormido pues aun podía ver el movimiento de sus pies, de manera consiente.

Cuando Wendy volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en el jet. En el mismo asiento en el que estaba, Sherria era ahora la dormida a su lado. Y la gatita no dejaba de maullar, llamando a su dueño. La peliazul se incorporó y se estiro, haciendo crujir algún hueso.

— _Miau._

— _Lo siento, compañero. Espera que ya te saco._

Cogió la jaula y la abrió. Al instante la gata salto y se metió dentro de la chaqueta. Una vez la gatita fue liberado, la chica observo el jet, encontrándose con Coulson esperando en la puerta.

— _Oye Sherria, despierta ya llegamos…_

Wendy comenzó a zarandear a su compañera para que se despertara…

— _ehhh, _Sherria abrió sus ojos aun con bastante sueño…

— _Bien. Vamos. Tengo que enseñarles la base y a sus nuevos compañeros._

Coulson bajo del jet, siendo seguido por las Chicas.

Lo primero que vieron las chicas fue un enorme aeródromo subterráneo. Sin duda, alguna allí podrían aterrizar aviones comerciales o militares sin problema alguno. Había cazas de última generación y aviones tan grandes como el Hércules. También había drones de todo tipo. Desde aviones de combate hasta drones civiles. Cuando termino de revisar el poder militar aéreo se fijaron en la gente que trabajaba en ellos. Parecían humanos, pero cuando Wendy centro más su vista y se fijó mejor se dio cuenta de que no todos eran humanos. Algunos tenían cuernos, otras orejas extrañas, más de cuatro extremidades, alas, seres más grandes y más pequeños que cualquier humano.

Sin dejar de mirar adelante, Coulson siguió caminando, pero, al darse cuenta de que las chicas se habían quedado estáticas, asombradas, les hablo, sacándolas de su ensoñación.

— _Señoritas, luego tendrán tiempo de asombrarse, pero ahora tenemos un poco de prisa. – _apremio Coulson.

— _¡Ah, sí! Lo lamento_.

— _Lo siento._

Aun con Charle dentro de su chaqueta, La joven peliazul tomo la mano de su compañera y siguieron al agente a través del aeródromo. Otra cosa que sorprendió a las chicas era que la gente con la que se cruzaba, saludaba alegremente y con respeto al agente. Incluso seres que parecían aterradores mostraban un gran respeto por el hombre.

— _Vaya. Parece ser que aquí le respetan muchísimo._ – comento Wendy mirando el panorama.

— _Bueno, el respeto se gana. Claro que hay varias formas de conseguirse ese respeto._

— _¿Y de qué modo lo ha hecho usted?_ — se atrevió a preguntar Sherria.

— _Eso dejémoslo para otro momento, ¿no les parece?_

—… - ambas intuyeron que sería mejor dejar el tema allí.

Siguieron caminado hasta que atravesaron todo el aeródromo. Luego de pasar una puerta corrediza avanzaron a través de amplios pasillos bien iluminados. Dichos pasillos parecían llevar a distintas salas, las cuales luego tendrían tiempo de ver. Luego de recorrer el pasillo llegaron a los ascensores. Debía haber más de veinte. Muchísimos. Coulson y las chicas subieron a uno y este descendió a gran velocidad. Por lo que ponía en una pequeña pantalla, debían haber descendido aproximadamente veinte pisos, y seguían bajando.

— _Esto disculpe, pero, ¿cuánto tiene este lugar de profundidad? _Se atrevió a preguntar Sherria.

— _Mph_ — expresó pensativo — _Me parece que era alrededor de mil metros de profundidad, contando con las barreras que hay entre la superficie y la base._

— _¡Mil metros!_ — Wendy no pudo ocultar el asombro en su expresión.

— _No es para tanto. Los enanos son unos expertos excavando minas. Deberían ver sus ciudades._

— _¡!_

— "_Enanos?" _Fue el pensamiento de las chicas.

— _Y hemos llegado a nuestro destino._

Wendy mirar la pantalla donde ponía que era el piso cien.

— _Asombroso. Que rápido es este chisme._ – murmuro Wendy.

Caminaron hasta estar a cada lado del agente. Este pasillo era distinto. Era más estrecho y oscuro que los demás. No tenía más salidas. Solo un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta blindada de color plateado.

Cuando llegaron, una voz robótica se escuchó en todo el pasillo.

— _*__Identificación, por favor*._

— _Agente Coulson._

Un escáner de color azul escaneo su cara y sus retinas. Luego tuvo que poner la mano en un panel para examinarla.

_¡Ding!_

La puerta se abrió poco a poco. Al estar totalmente abierta Coulson entro, siendo seguido por Sherria y detrás Wendy. Las chicas se quedaron un poco shockeadas al ver solamente un gran escritorio con un pequeño anciano sentado en un cómodo sillón detrás.

— _Oh. Hola Coulson. ¿Cómo te ha ido?_ – pregunto el hombrecillo.

— _Las he traído._ – sonrió levemente mientras se apartaba, dejando que el anciano lo mirara.

Wendy y Sherria se sintieron intimidadas por la mirada del señor pues, a pesar de ser bastante bajito, podía notar como ese hombre era alguien a quien no deberían de subestimar.

— _Así que ella es la Elfa._ – dijo él anciano y se bajó del sillón, al hacerlo se perdió de vista hasta que apareció al lado de la mesa, caminando hacia ella – _Un gusto conocerlas Señoritas. Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, jefe de esta organización._ – se presentó, extendiendo su mano.

— _Un placer conocerlo. Mi nombre es Sherria Blendy_. – se presentó, estrechándole al mano al hombrecito.

— _El placer es mío. Mi nombre es Wendy Marvell_. – se presentó, estrechándole al mano al hombrecito.

Nada más darle el apretón el anciano pudo notar la enorme aura que desprendía la chica, y mostro un poco de sorpresa aun con sus años de vida estaba un poco sobrecogido por el aura de la chica, sin duda ella sería la clave para todo lo que está por venir, de hecho su aura y presencia inocente tenia cierto parecido a "él".

— _Jojojojo, sin duda tú aura es increíble. Sin duda fue lo mejor poder encontrarte. Jojojojo_. – se rio Makarov para ver al agente – _Bien Coulson, puedes presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros y luego le quitaremos su sello Zesthiriano y el de las Sílfides, ya sabes bien como estarán agrupadas, lamentablemente no podemos dejarles juntas, pues los lugares donde mejor desarrollaran sus habilidades están separados…_ – dijo mientras miraba a las chicas que tenían miradas tristes en sus rostros — _pero no se preocupen siempre podrán verse _– Se volvió para mirar a Coulson, - _Bien pues ya es hora, nosotros comenzaremos a preparar los sellos de liberación_ – y miro a las chicas nuevamente — _En cuanto les quitemos los sellos su parte "especial" dormida y su parte humana os fusionareis. Su yo actual no desaparecerá, pero si notaran cambios debido a su parte "Especial". ¿Cuáles? No lo sé. En fin, nos veremos luego mocoso._

— …

— _Señoritas Marvell, Blendy, acompáñenme por favor. Deben conocer a sus nuevos compañeros_.

Despidiéndose de Makarov con la mano, las Chicas acompañaron a Coulson de nuevo al ascensor, dejando solo al hombrecillo.

— _Así que esa niña es la última eh? Buen trabajo chico...Sin duda es bueno saber que aún queda uno del pueblo. Su solo existencia ya es bastante fuerte, pero pasara por muchos peligros de ahora en adelante_. – Makarov se acercó hasta una estantería, donde movió unos libros en cierto orden y cierto ángulo, provocando que se abriera y dejándole paso a una sala secreta. En dicha sala había un montón de libros de todo tipo y sobre toda criatura existente o extinta en el planeta. Camino hasta encontrarse con un libro. Un libro rojo como el fuego. El libro sobre los dragones occidentales – _Pero este no ayudara en nada, solo el pequeño sello de contrato para la liberación, quizás "ellas" puedan ayudarle a desarrollarse más…_ tomo el libro y lo hizo a un lado, y tomo uno más pequeño que era de un color naranja tan claro, que parece una débil flama, era el libro de Zesthiria…_ \- Lamentablemente solo tenemos parte de este libro, necesitaremos más información del pueblo…_ el libro que tomo con lamento, estaba deteriorado y más de las mitad de sus hojas estaban quemadas o destruidas dificultando la lectura del mismo.

XXXXX

El Trio había ascendido hasta el piso quince, donde al parecer, se encontraban las salas de entrenamiento. Eran salas gigantescas divididas en varias pistas para que todos pudieran entrenar sin preocuparse de molestar el entrenamiento de los demás. Dichas salas eran más grandes que el aeródromo. Según le informo Coulson, esas salas albergaban a todos los trabajadores de [S.H.I.E.L.D.] y tenía la capacidad física para que pudieran desarrollar sus poderes adecuadamente. En una de las salas, la más cercana, había un grupo. Parecía estar formada por varias especies.

_¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

_¡Clac! __¡Clac! ¡Clac!_

_¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack!_

Y entrenando duramente.

— _Muchachos, tengo que presentaros a alguien_. – les informo Coulson.

El grupo dejo de entrenar para acercarse al agente.

— _Buenas noches, Coulson_. – saludaron educadamente al agente.

— _Buenas noches, muchachos._

— _y quienes son las Nuevas?_ – curioseo una hermosa chica de color castaño.

— _Cana, se más Educada._ – le reprendió una figura un poco más pequeña. Era una mujer Rubia con una esbelta figura, mostraba una sonrisa tan calmada, pero Wendy tenía un cierto recuerdo de esa sonrisa como si ya la hubiese visto antes, pero no sabía dónde o al menos no recordaba.

— _Calma Lucy no estoy siendo mala, solo quiero conocerlas..._dijo la nombrada como Cana.

— _No, pero tu expresión dice lo contrario…_ se quejó la rubia, mientras le recriminaba a la castaña por la expresión en su rostro.

Cana solo giro su rostro un poco molesta por eso, pero no dijo más nada…

— _Bueno, muchachos, Ellas son Wendy Marvell y Sherria Blendy, Una Zesthiriana y una Sílfide aunque por el momento se encuentran selladas. Wendy será vuestra próxima compañera. _– explico.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la información dicha por el agente.

— _Espera un momento Coulson…_ — una hermosa Albina de fue la primera en hablar _¿Zesthiriana? ¿No se supone que se habían extinguido hace siglos? _

— _De hecho yo también había pensado que su raza se había extinto en la última guerra de Dragones y Demonios._ Dijo un Moreno alto con barba y calvo.

— _Eso pensábamos nosotros también, agente Strauss, y de hecho yo tenía el mismo conocimiento que agente Neekis, por suerte y más la ayuda de la agente Scarlett lo hemos encontrado, aunque al mismo tiempo que ellos_.

— _Entonces aún sigue sellada. ¿Cuándo les quitareis el sello?_ – pregunto un hombre alto y grande, con una musculatura prominente que estaba al lado de la albina y al igual que ella también era albino.

— _Luego de las presentaciones, agente Strauss. El director Makarov junto a Gildarts está estudiando el sello para liberarlo junto a Porlyusica, y me pidió que le enviara a la Agente Mcgarden, saben dónde está?..._ pregunto Coulson

— _Entiendo, bueno Levy aún está en la biblioteca, sabes que no sale de allí, Lucy crees que puedes ir por ella, eh informarle…_ respondió la Albina mientras miraba a la rubia ahora nombrada Lucy.

— _Gracias Mirajeane, por cierto Agente Neekis, es bueno que estés aquí ya me facilita el trabajo la señorita Blendy, será asignada a Lamia._ Informo Coulson.

— _eh? Ah?... Entendido… Pues entonces me voy a ir retirando para la oficialización y que esté preparada para la liberación, Lyon es hora de irnos…_el calvo levanto un poco la voz para llamar a un chico sin camisa de pelo blanco, Sherria quedo se sonrojo al instante al igual que Wendy.

Los demás al ver el sonrojo de las niñas, solo bufaron en molestia…

El chico era el mismo que las había ido a buscar junto al Agente Coulson, Lyon, estaba sin camisa, pero al lado de él también estaba también el mismo pelinegro que había ido la primera vez a su departamento, Gray y también estaba la misma condición…

— _Gray tu Ropa_

— _Lyon tu ropa_

Fueron losgritos casi a coro de los presentes, logrando que los nombrados se sobresaltaran.

Los chicos fueron corriendo al lugar donde estaban intercambiando golpes para recoger sus camisas, Neekis le informo la situación a Lyon, y salió junto con él y la chica nueva hacia los recintos de Lamia Scale.

— _Ahora _¿Alguna otra pregunta? ¿No? Bien. Preséntense.

La Albina y el mastodonte a su lado fueron los primeros, seguidos de la castaña

— _Un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Mirajeane Strauss, soy una Demonio._

— _Bienvenido a nuestra organización. Soy Elfman Strauss y soy Mestizó de Humano y Gigante._

— Cana Alberona. Y soy una humano descendiente – se presentó secamente.

Los siguientes fueron dos adolescentes de unos dieciséis diecisiete años. La chica tenía el pelo negro amarrado en una trenza hasta las caderas y ojos marrones. El cuerpo lo tenía bastante desarrollado para su edad, pero no al nivel de la albina, pero casi al nivel de ella, de ella misma, El chico tenía la cabellera desordenada y oscura. Tenía el cuerpo tonificado, pero nada exagerado.

— _Un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Asuka Conell y soy Mago de arqueria._

— _Hola. Mi nombre es Romeo Conbolt y soy mago._

Luego le tocó el turno a un chico peli azul de pelo oscuro casi negro y de ojos grises el mismo de hace un rato y junto a él una chica peli azul con ojos del mismo color.

— _Creo que ya nos conocemos pero soy Gray Fullbuster. Vampiro._ — se presentó sin decir más.

— _Juvia se llama Juvia Loxar y es una sirena. ¡Encantada!_

Coulson volvió a tomar la palabra.

— _Y ya conoces a la agente Erza Scarlett. Es una Paladín._

Erza había llegado, junto a las presentaciones, su pelo estaba suelto hasta sus caderas, le dio una sonria a Wendy.

— _Que bueno, que te decidieras a venir…_

— _Si!,_ _Un placer conoceros a todos._ – dijo Wendy, intentando no sonrojarse.

— _Bien. Ahora que hemos terminado las presentaciones, es momento de ir a la sala mágica_.

Coulson empezó a caminar, alejándose del grupo. Apenas un par de segundos después fue detrás. Una vez que Coulson y Wendy se marcharon, el grupo volvió a sus quehaceres.

XXXXX

Pocos minutos después de separarse del grupo, Coulson y Wendy llegaron hasta un pasillo, encontrándose con Makarov, una pelirrosa, un hombre pelirrojo y chica peli Azul un poco bajita.

— _¡Vaya, vaya! Así que esta es la famosa Zesthiriana es tan linda que dan ganas de abrazarla... ¡Hola muchacha! ¡Mi nombre es Gildarts! ¡Un placer conocerte_! — saludo dándole una suave palmadita en la cabeza.

Wendy se sintió extraña y nostálgica. Pues era así como.

— _Wendy, ella es Porlyusica. Es la Jefa del Departamento de Medicina e Investigación_. – le presento Makarov.

La mujer solo le miro seriamente, pero a Wendy le vino un recuerdo de su madre, se acercó tanto a la anciana que casi la toca.

— _Odio a los Humanos, Aléjate_… dijo la anciana al ver el acercamiento de Wendy

Wendy se retiró un poco asustada solo faltaba la chica pequeña que se encontraba en la sala ella tenía una expresión lejana y difusa, la chica se acercó a Wendy y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

— _Tranquila, no tienes que asustarte ella es así, con todos… mucho gusto conocerte soy Levy Mcgarden._

Makarov entonces tomo la palabra…Coulson se había retirado, una vez que la había dejado dentro de la oficina…

— _Bien. Ahora entra ahí dentro. Veras un círculo mágico. Tu solo ponte en el centro._

La Peliazul asintió y entro. Por su parte, los cuatro de afuera caminaron hasta una sala al lado.

Wendy entro en la sala. Estaba completamente blanca. Era muy espaciosa. Las lámparas iluminaban todo, sin dejar ningún hueco en sombra. La peliazul camino hasta el centro del círculo mágico que había dibujado en el suelo. Era gigantesco. Ocupaba casi toda la habitación en su diámetro circular. Los glifos estaban escritos en diferentes idiomas. También había dibujado un dragón en el centro, pero dentro de esté había otro dibujo que no entendió, y fue allí donde Wendy se colocó de pie. El círculo mágico estaba pintado en rojo fuego.

— "Espero que no sea sangre. No. No es sangre."

Viéndola a través de unas cámaras se encontraban los demás. Makarov, Gildarts, Levy y Porlyusica como creadores del hechizo para la liberación de la sangre de Sylfirie de Wendy. En la Sala también estaba Gray y Juvia, no conocían mucho esa tipo de Raza y puesto que Zesthiria era Territorio de Dragones, les habían llamado a ellos para evitar accidentes con fuego. También se encontraba por Jura Neekis, para los otros problemas con el fuego, Además, al ser un Mago de Tierra podía resistir mejor que nadie, el fuego.

— _*Bien Wendy, ahora necesitamos que te relajes. Es posible que sientas dolor mientras el sello desaparece, así que necesitaras calmarte todo lo posible. *_ — le informo Levy con tono calmado.

— ¡_Hii!… está bien... _– comento con miedo…

— _*Bien. Empecemos. *_

El círculo mágico se activó. Un rojo fuego brillante ilumino toda la habitación.

Wendy no sintió nada al principio, pero luego su cuerpo empezó a sentirse un poco extraño, perdió su vista, su odio, y sentía que también su habla, se estaba desesperando, no sabía que pasaba.

Lo cierto es que Wendy no había perdido sus sentidos, su oído no escuchaba nada, pues su voz era quien lo tenía todo ocupado, el dolor que sentía era atroz, tanto así que había perdió noción de sí misma, amarrándose por poco a la conciencia.

— _¡AAAAAh!_

Dentro de la sala de seguridad, el Dúo de líderes se mantenía impulsivo, sereno, serio. Jura y Gray igual. Las únicas que parecían preocupadas eran Juvia y Levy. Las chicas se frotaban las manos con preocupación. Lo único que todos podían ver era la brillante luz roja y los gritos de la Chica.

En medio del círculo mágico Wendy se encontraba a cuatro patas debido a que no podía mantenerse de pie. Entonces fue cuando ocurrió. Las uñas en sus Manos se alargaron y sus Zapatos, se destruyeron porque lo mismo paso con sus pies, sin embargo en estos aparecieron escamas que también empezaron a cubrir parte su cuerpo. Sus caninos se alargaron y afilaron. Sus pupilas se afilaron, como un reptil, solo para que la sala se iluminara completamente dificultando la visión, con el ruido de una vidrio romperse sucedió la explosión que ilumino la sala.

Los siete espectadores se quedaron asombrados al oír y ver la explosión. No tenían conocimiento de que fuese así como funcionase ese sello, los gritos de la chica habían cesado, pero aun sentían el calor abrasador de la explosión, estaban preocupados por Wendy, pero al disiparse más la luz y dejar la sala, normalmente, lograron ver a Wendy aunque lo demás fue lo que los sorprendió…

Wendy se había levantado hace poco del suelo, su vista había vuelto a la "normalidad" al igual que su _"_oído" puesto que podio oír el latir del corazón de las personas afuera de la sala, miro a su alrededor, y se asombró… Lo que antes era un circulo de magia y estaba ahora hecho trizas como si lo hubieran roto, el suelo mismo donde estaba dibujado el sello, se había roto de la misma manera, y todo salvo el lugar donde estaba la figura que no entendió, ardía en un fuego de color rojizo, el fuego era como si tenía vida propia pues subía y bajaba como una respiración, pero cuando se dio cuenta el asombro volvió a golpearle, pues no era una propia respiración del fuego era la de ella, la subía y bajaba con el fuego, cuando mira hacia la ventana que dividía la sala noto que no era la única asombrada, pues la expresión en los espectadores era de sorpresa pura, se tocó la cara para notar algún cambio pero todo estaba en perfecto estado, sus ojos seguían en mismo sitio, su cabello seguía largo, sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas, y su boca no era deforme…

"_Orejas puntiagudas" _ con rapidez volvió a tocarse las orejas solo para gritar, de sorpresa, al pero también sintió otra cosa en sus manos, cuando les vio, grito aún más fuerte y se desmayó…

— _Wendy! _Fue un grito lleno de preocupación con el que Levy corrió a recoger a la peliazul que se había desmayado, el fuego se había apagado junto con su caída, cuando paso pudo notar, los vestigios del aura que extendía por toda la habitación, el sello estaba hechos pedazos por la gran aura de la chica, sin duda había funcionado, pues chica ya tenía cambios significativos en ella, Levy solo sonrió, pues la niña se había desmayado y solo había visto sus manos y sus orejas…

— _hump, y aún no ha visto sus alas…_ dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le pedía a gray para que la llevara a la enfermería.

— _Sin duda el hechizo funciono, y mira que destruir todo el sello? su potencial es demasiado grande _dijo Makarov cuando Gray había sacado a la chica, ahora solo estaban él y Gildarts en la habitación…

— _jajajajaja, me recuerda a ese chico…_dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa

— _ojala no pasa por lo mismo…_

Ambos se dieron una mirada de consuelo, para terminar la conversación…mientras salían de la habitación con rumbo a la enfermería

XXX

La noticia de la destrucción del Sello corrió por toda la Base, algunos no les prestaron ninguna atención pues la chica había salido sin heridas y tranquila, solo estaba desmayada, pero Sherria al saber el estado de su amiga corrió hacia la enfermería…

Los otros chicos del grupo, que la peliazul había conocido ese día también fue a la enfermería para verlo.

Durante varios minutos se le hicieron varias pruebas. Por suerte parecía estar perfectamente, aunque su cuerpo había sufrido cambios.

Makarov, Gildarts, Sherria y compañía esperaban a que Porlyusica saliera con los resultados de las pruebas de la niña.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está?_ – pregunto Makarov al ver a la mujer pelirrosa.

— _Está en perfecto estado._ — comenzó a explicar. — _Parece ser que su sangre Syfi es demasiado fuerte, pero no ha habido más cambios como para preocuparse, su desmayo solo fue por la emoción de ver su cuerpo cambiado_— lo observó por un momento, pensando algo, y agregó. — _Su cuerpo se ha hecho inmune al calor. Sus pulmones se han modificado para tener mucha más capacidad pulmonar y permitirle exhalar fuego y respirar humo, cosa que coincide con los datos que tenemos de los de su raza. Sus sentidos se han desarrollado hasta niveles increíbles. Sus capacidades físicas sobrepasaran a casi todos los de esta base, pero claro está que sin el entrenamiento adecuado no será capaz de usarlas_.

— _Entiendo. ¿Cuándo despertara?_ — preguntó.

— _Dentro de un par de horas._

— _Bien. Entonces lo dejaremos descansar. Avisadme cuando despierte._

— _Puedo quedarme?… _pregunto Sherria con voz tranquila al anciano…

— _Claro no hay problema…_

Dicho esto, el hombrecillo abandono el hospital, rumbo a su despacho donde ojearía el libro de la mañana. El resto del personar también se dispersó, quedando solamente Sherria y Levy en el lugar…

Durante aproximadamente cuatro horas la peliazul se mantuvo inconsciente, durmiendo. Su cuerpo seguía transformado. A pesar de estar durmiendo boca arriba, parecía no molestarle las alas.

Luego de esas cuatro horas y varios minutos empezó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco. Se incorporó y miro a su alrededor, llegando a la conclusión de que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital.

— _No me gustan los hospitales_ — arrullo.

Entonces se acarició la cabeza ante una molestia, dándose cuenta de dos cosas. No era un sueño lo que había vivido, y sus orejas, también noto una ligera molestia en su espalda, por lo cual se levantó un poco, para llevar sus manos hasta allá y notar una alas, bastante finas y hermosas, esta vez no grito, la sorpresa fue grande pero trato de controlarla, así que siguió viendo los cambios en su cuerpo, su piel ahora tenía escamas cual reptil, su uñas se habían afilado bastante, su oído al parecer ahora trabajaba en mejor manera, al igual que su olfato,

— _Wooahh, estoy segura que son casi como los de Sherria _dijo mientras se tocaba la zona del pecho o sus pechos mejor dicho pues para su sorpresa, su busto creció bastante, dejándole una talla casi igual a la de Sherria, en su cama estaba un pequeño bulto de color blanco, Charle, la gatita estaba dormida, la había dejado en un cuarto separado antes de ingresar a la sala de liberación, por consejo de Coulson, imagino que la habían traído con ella para que no se asustara al despertar, o bien se pudo haber escapado, sin colocar más pensamientos en su cabeza, se relajó pues comenzó a escuchar pasos que venían de lo que supuso era el pasillo…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando la figura de Porlyusica, la señora tenia tanto parecido a su madre que la asustaba…siempre dicen en tienes un clon en cualquier lado, imagino que ella era el de su madre

— _Por fin has despertado, mocosa. Me había cansado de esperar._

La voz de la mujer era de fastidio. Se acercó a la peliazul, y esta se retiró un poco, por la actitud de la señora…

— _Escúchame bien, niña._ — expresó enfatizando aún más su malestar y enfado en sus palabras. —_ No estoy de humor así que, o te tranquilizas para que te examine o te daré la mayor paliza de tu puñetera vida._

El examen al parecer era uno rutinario y normal, cosa que le alivio bastante pues seguía siendo humana, o al menos en parte.

Cuando tomo la confianza suficiente para preguntar el agrandamiento de sus pechos la anciana hablo…

— _tal parece que la sobrecarga del sello, se revertió en ti, reverberando todo cuerpo, eso explicaría lo de tus pechos, tienes un cuerpo rebosante de magia, así que por eso su cuerpo se adaptó a la nueva tú, los demás cambios fueron internos al parecer, ya los notaras…_

Iba a preguntar por esos cambios pero su nariz capto tres aromas más. Dos hombres y una chica, a la que reconoció de inmediato. Porlyusica pareció darse cuenta de eso.

— _Tal y como pensaba, tus sentidos se han ampliado y desarrollado enormemente_.

Varios segundos después se escucharon varios toques en la puerta.

_Toc toc._

— _Pasad._ – respondió la pelirrosa, aun haciéndole las sencillas pruebas.

Los que entraron por la puerta fueron Makarov, Gildarts y Sherria.

— _Buenos Noches pequeña. Nos distes bastantes problemas anoche_. – comento Makarov sonriente.

— _Lo lamento._

— _Nah, ¡Sabíamos que podía pasar! Lo que no esperamos fue que destruyeras todo el piso._

El que hablo esta vez fue Gildarts.

Wendy solo pudo bajar la cabeza en vergüenza…

— _Me parece que hay varias cosas que explicarle._ – comento Makarov.

— _La verdad es que lo agradecería_. – murmuro la chica.

— _Bien. Empecemos por lo más simple_. – Makarov se acercó y le paso un libro fino y de tamaño mediano – _Este libro es sobre tu especie. Aquí encontraras las respuestas que buscas, aunque está dañado, es lo único que hay de tu especie, cualquier dato, cualquier información, se ha perdido pues tu raza se creía extinta…_

— …

La Chica lo cogió y vio la portada. En él estaba escrito el título de _"Cuentos de Zesthiria"_ y había dibujado un dragón y una especie de Elfo o hada al lado de la bestia. El libro parecía ser bastante antiguo, pero estaba muy bien cuidado, aunque pudo tonar que faltaban bastantes partes del libro,

— "_parece que lo encontraron así" _pensó Wendy…

— _Es un libro protegido con magia para que el paso del tiempo no lo destruya. Aun así, todos los libros están digitalizados… ¡por si las moscas! Aunque ese estaba en ese estado cuando se nos fue entregado_ — le explico Gildarts — _Tu actual apariencia es la hibrida humano-Sylfirie. Por lo poco que sabemos tendrás dos. La humana y la hibrida aunque tus creo que tus orejas seguirán iguales en ambas._

La chica volvió a observarse levemente.

— _Ah. Ahora comprendo por qué estoy así_.

— _Llamaremos a Ren y Sherria para que te ayuden a volver a tu forma humana._ – Expresó Makarov – _Ahora sí, joven Marvell. Bienvenida a tu nueva vida como Sylfirie_.

— _te dejaremos sola para que te relajes, nos vemos mañana…_

— _hasta mañana…_

Y los inquilinos se retiraron de la habitación también, solo quedo Sherria a su lado…la pelirrosa estaba asombrada por todo, si bien su liberación ya había sucedido, el de ella no fue la gran cosa en comparación con todo lo de Wendy, cuando vio el cambio en ella casi no la reconoció, su aura era grande, ahora lo veía pues después de liberada le habían dicho que ahora podría ver el flujo de la magia tanto en el aire como en las persona, si bien ella también había logrado volver a su forma humana hace poco, no podía enseñarle nada a Wendy, pero los cambios en su amiga eran más notorios que en ella misma, sus orejas eran puntiagudas igual que las de ellas, pero sus alas eran más hermosas Sherria tenía solo un par, pero Wendy poseía dos pares en perfecto orden que sobresalían desde su espalda

(N/A Como las de Lyfa de ALO)

Y Además su busto había ganado más tamaño…

— _no me mires el pecho, que es vergonzoso…_

— _ohh lo lamento…pero sabes, me alegro de que este bien…_

— _Si yo también aunque el verme con estas cosas raras, es extraño… tú también pasaste por esto?_

— _No, yo fui más sencilla, aunque también estuve en ese estado los demás me ayudaron a volver, pero como veras todavía sigo teniendo las orejas puntiagudas, pero en cuanto a lo demás yo destruí nada ni estuve en el fuego sin que hiciera daño, ni tampoco me creció más el pecho…_dijo Sherria con una sonrisa pícara..

Y ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas…

Y así paso la primera noche de las chicas en su nueva vida, como Sylfirie y Sílfide, dos razas tan parecidas pero a la vez tan distintas, su vida ahora estará llena de muchas aventuras...


End file.
